Waking to the Thorns
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: I woke my 16th birthday to many changes. I'm a creature now and I've been taken from my relatives. The people who picked me up, I don't trust them and I don't understand why they picked me up. I'm learning things that are unsettling everything I ever knew. And I have mates! As in more than one! Slash! Creature Fic! LightBashing! Don't like it don't read it! Flames will be ignored!
1. Chapter 1: What Happened To Me?

DISCLAIMER: I live in the middle of nowhere on my parents monies; obviously I am not rich enough to have the delight in owning any of the Harry Potter Characters - though I will be making my own characters to add in at some point!

AN: I have read many fanfics and YES I KNOW! many of my ideas WERE generated from stories I have read from other fanfic authors. NO I AM NOT claiming this story as solely from my own imagination. I put a bunch of others ideas together to see what I'd come up with as an end product. I would like to thank all of you authors who did give me ideas or inspired me. I am sorry if you feel I shouldn't have taken ideas from your stories but know that in order for me to have taken those ideas I had to have liked your own writings or they'd have never stuck with me. There are enough authors that I am basing ideas from that I won't list them but just recognize them as a group…SORRY IF THAT OFFENDS ANYONE! Criticism is welcomed but do know that any flames will not be read. I am not a huge fan of swearing, try to avoid it in reviews if you leave them. Hopefully you like this twist!

Warnings: Will contain slash! I don't know that rating for later chapters yet but it may change! If you don't like hit the back button now before you get into the story, for you will surely be disappointed! References to abuse, may contain abusive flashbacks.

_**Chapter One : What Happened to Me?**_

Humans can be such strange, fickle creatures. One day they love me. Then I'm abandoned. The next I'm hated and abused. But then others come and rescue me from the fate they left me to. I become adored and revered; until I do something they deem 'Dark'. Then at the end of each year I'm sent back to the abuse and hatred.

At age 3 I was _Boy._

At age 5 I became _Freak._

At age 6 I learned my name, _Harry._

At age 11 I became a wizard – _The-Boy-Who-Lived._

At age 15 I became the _Savior of the Wizarding World._

I am _Hadrian Jamaal Octavian Potter-Black_ and midnight marks my 16th birthday on July 31st. As the clock arm reaches 12 the pain began.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **The incessant banging on my door woke me from my pain-induced slumber. I blearily opened my eyes to my dark cupboard. This summer my dear uncle began to lock me under the stairs again after he found out my godfather died, I didn't have anything to threaten him with anymore.

"Boy! Freak! Get your lazy arse up! I'd like breakfast before I leave for work!" My uncle roared from the other side of the thin wall. I heard a series of clicks and then footsteps storming away, signaling my prison door was unlocked and I needed to get to work. Work right now consisted of making breakfast – food I wouldn't get to eat.

Heaving a pained sigh I rolled off of my bed and stumbled from my closet under the stairs; the pain from the night before filling my frayed senses. _WAIT! PAIN?_ I wasn't beat last night. Struggling to remember I thought back to the night before. I had been doing a mental diary log of my life. Talked of turning 16…my birthday, today I was 16. I remember looking at the clock as it struck midnight… then unimaginable pain (and from what I've been through that's saying something)…and then my memory goes dark. I guess I passed out from the searing agony I felt.

Having reached the kitchen I shut my brain down. "Work now and avoid more pain, think later." I whispered to myself. I stretched out my hand toward the fridge to grab the eggs and bacon only to freeze as I caught sight of my hand. The light shining through the window lit upon my hand. SCALES! I had a hand covered in scales. Upon closer inspection there were small, almost unseen little white-green scales spread across my skin. Yanking back my sleeve revealed these tiny scales travelling up my arm. Upon checking my other arm I found it in much the same state. Slowly I touched my skin…I mean scales….

**Gasp!** They were soft and smooth. I thought they'd be slimy or creepy. I smiled, maybe scales weren't so bad, I was already a freak anyways…might as well add to it.

Taking a calming breath I…well…I freaked. Spinning on my heel I tore through the house, running for the bathroom on the 2nd floor. Slamming open the door, I came face to face with my cousin, Dudley.

"Freak?" Dudley asked uncertainly. I was definitely acting out of character and he didn't know what to do with that. "You look….look weird." He looked at me in confusion.

"Why thanks Big D. That's what every person loves to hear." I rolled my eyes at him while silently thanking whatever deity that was watching over me for the mercy that the baby whale before me was fully clothed. "Out Big D, I need the room." To stunned to realize the 'Freak' had just ordered him around, he quickly evacuated the room. I slammed and locked the door behind him.

Making my way to the mirror I slowly looked towards my reflection. The first thing I noticed was the glasses that WEREN'T on my face. And I could see fine, better than fine! I could see better than ever before. That's when I noticed the dusting of small scales differing in shades of white and green that came up the sides of my neck and came into peaks, framing my face. Scales came down onto my face from my hairline. My HAIR! The unruly bird's nest was gone. Long, black silk reaching to my knees was in its place. Slowly I ran my fingers through the soft tresses. I giggled happily (not that I'd ever admit to that!). Turning my attention back to the mirror I looked for other changes. My already bright and large eyes were seemingly brighter and larger. The _Avada Kedavra_ coloring shone with an ethereal brightness. My nose seemed to have shrunk slightly, becoming an even smaller button nose. My small lips were now full and pouty. I noted several colored streaks in my hair; a red, a purple, a silver, a blue, a green, an orange, a yellows, a gold, and a white. I felt they meant something but I had no idea what they meant. Something drew me back to my face. My eyes were suddenly surrounded with swirls of silver and green and white. I almost seemed to be wearing makeup. And yet deep down, like the streaks in my hair, I somehow knew that the swirls wouldn't wipe off like makeup would and that they meant something.

My eyes drifted downwards. Would the rest of my body be covered in scales? I quickly rid myself of my overlarge rags. Sure enough scales ran up my legs, stopping to frame my upper, inner thighs and private area. The scales continued up my hipbones and went around to coat my back. My chest, stomach, and genitals were left bare of scales, something I was quite grateful for. Turning, I pulled my large amount of silken hair out of the way to expose my back. Craning my neck I looked at what of my back I could through the mirror. Scales coated my back and lower legs as well. My arse was scale free. The thing that caught my eye though was the expanse of swirls, silver, green, and white like around my eyes, along with black swirls. The designs were ever moving and changing, but seemed to be forming the constant shapes of wings on my back.

Wings? Did I have wings? As if on cue, the swirls seemed to burst right off my back. I turned to fully face the mirror. Two beautiful ebony wings extended from my back. White, silver, and green scales, larger than the ones covering my body, covered my new appendages. The horns, curved from the tops of my wings. Two, the middle ones, were silver-green. The outer two were black-silver. And the inner two were white-silver. Again, the feeling that they meant something but again, I had no idea what that something was. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?

Yelling from downstairs alerted me to the fact that breakfast was not started, let alone finished and I was standing stark naked in the bathroom. As fast as I possibly could I began to fling on my hole-ridden clothes. Then I hit a snag. My wings were still out and in the way. Grumbling softly, I slowed long enough to listen to my instincts and concentrated, willing my wings back into my body. To my great relief they disappeared back into the swirling tattoos on my back. Quickly I finished dressing, before slipping from the bathroom, coming down the stairs as softly as possible. As I reached the last step I heard broken pieces of my relatives yelling match…I mean loud conversation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT MAKING BREAKFAST? THE FREAK HAD BETTER!" Uncle Vernon roared.

"He has just turned 16, that means he has inherited. The Boy will be picked up soon to be taken to some freak place, like my sister was!" Aunt Petunia screeched back. "He won't be coming back either, Vernon. We are free of the brat in just…"

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.** Whatever she had been about to say was drowned out my the knocking on the front door. The front door I was standing in front of! I CAN'T BE SEEN! I thought desperately. If I was seen by Their guests They would beat me black and blue later and I was still sore from whatever had happened to me. Launching myself into my cupboard, I closed the door to my 'room' just in time. My uncle came lumbering past and opened the front door.

"What are you freaks doing here?"

Freaks? That meant they were wizards. And Aunt Petunia had said I was being picked up today. Immediately I began to try and psych myself into opening up my prison. If it was my pick-up party then I'd be safe, if it wasn't I was so dead. But the Fates decided for me. The door creaked open. Aunt Petunia stood in front of me, a nice hiking backpack in her hand. She thrust it towards me.

"I'm sorry Harry dear. In that bag is all your things and more, just charmed and shrunken. There are letters too, they explain everything." She smiled tightly at me. She grabbed me quickly and brought me in for a tight hug. Then she pushed me towards the crowd that was bickering with Uncle Whale in front of the now closed front door.

"I won't let him leave!"

"He isn't yours to keep idiotic man." Snape's voice cut out. "We will be taking Potter, and he WILL NOT be returning." Turning towards me the greasy git gestured to the door, "Potter, let's go. NOW!" I froze in terror. The people before me were not my pick-up party, right? If so I was soooo dead!


	2. Chapter 2: I AM So Dead!

DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any other of J. K. Rowling's delightful characters.

Warnings: Will contain slash! I don't know that rating for later chapters yet but it may change! If you don't like hit the back button now before you get into the story, for you will surely be disappointed! References to abuse, may contain abusive flashbacks.

**_Chapter 2: I Am So Dead!_**

_"He isn't yours to keep idiotic man." Snape's voice cut out. "We will be taking Potter, and he WILL NOT be returning." Turning towards me the greasy git gestured to the door, "Potter, let's go. NOW!" I froze in terror. The people before me were not my pick-up party, right? If so I was soooo dead!_

Dead, they were going to kill me! Standing before my cowering uncle stood the forces who had been trying to kill me. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Draco Malfoy. Why were they here? Was this the ride my aunt spoke of? I looked desperately behind me, looking for the woman who had just been nice (well sort of) to me for the first time in my life. She was nowhere in sight.

"Freak, get out of this house! These freaks obviously won't leave without you, so go NOW! And don't think to ever come back, not after the business you'll be costing me today!" Vernon roared. I flinched back; I had forgotten he had made more appointments to sell me today. My choices were now clear: leave and probably die, or stay and be raped into an inch of my life by strangers. At this point I welcome death.

Nodding to my uncle I skirted around him as best I could, but not far enough. He was still in range to punch me in the gut. I doubled over in an effort to breath for a moment, tears stinging the edges of my eyes. Taking small gasps I finally righted myself. Making eye contact with the Potions Master "Shall we go?" I asked before stumbling past them into the front yard.

"Potter, what was that? Why didn't you defend yourself against that muggle?" A voice I knew all to well called from behind me as I walked down the street.

I turned towards him murderous anger in my eyes. "WHAT COULD I DO? I CAN'T USE MAGIC; THE MINISTRY HAS ALREADY TRIED TO EXPEL ME ONCE FOR PROTECTING MYSELF. AND I AM TOO TINY TO PHYSICALLY FIGHT BACK…. besides that was nothing, I've had worse from him and his business associates. Anyway why would you care? It's not like you've cared before. How 'bout you just take me to your Lord so I can just die already?" turning from the stunned faces of the six Slytherins.

"Potter…" An hand came to rest on my shoulder to which I flinched away. The voice quieted "Potter…you may not believe us now but our Lord doesn't want you dead. Now we are going to apparate to the Manor if you'd kindly hold on to me." Lord Malfoy said in way of suggestion but it was a clear demand.

We had just come to a stop outside of the small suburban neighborhood I'd known my whole life. I nodded, not for a second believing what the man had said about Voldemort. I moved towards his extended arm and gripped it tightly trying to get up the nerve to ask what apparating was. But I missed my chance, suddenly it felt as if all my insides were being squashed into a straw and sucked out to the other end. As suddenly as the feeling began it was gone. We landed in some fancy room. I didn't get to see much before the room began to spin and I saw spots.

Groaning I knelt on the floor, holding my head between my hands. "Bloody crap! What was that?" I asked between gasps of pain, worst migraine ever!

"That was apparition Itty Bitty Potty. Surely our little Savoir has traveled by Wizarding ways before?" Bellatrix asked tauntingly.

"Obviously not woman! Or I'd not be asking." I growled from my position on the floor. Feeling as if I finally managed to get all my insides back in their original places I stood. "I grew up with muggles who tried to beat my magic from me, how would I know something like apparating? I've flooed, used to night bus, portkeyed, and flown but I have yet to use apparition, well until now." I then tuned them out, choosing to take in my surroundings instead. We were in, what looked like, a large sitting room in a castle. The walls were pale blues with silver swirls twinning them like ivory vines. Two walls had cherry wood bookshelves filled with books and kick-knacks. The opposite two walls had large cherry double doors leading to who knows where. There was also a large, ornate white granite fireplace, with large navy blue plush couches. The floor was white granite like the fireplace with a large silver and white carpet covering much of the expanse of the room. It was obviously expensively designed, but had a homely feel to it.

"-tter…POTTER!" Snape's voice echoed, breaking into my thoughts. I jumped, snapping around to face him.

"Sorry, were you asking me something, Professor?" I asked as kindly as I felt I could deal with the man that I was. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, since you've deemed us worthy to return to our presence, if you'd kindly follow us to the dinning room. Our Lord is anxious to speak with you." He drawled out before spinning on his heel, leaving the room in a billow of robes.

"Anyone else wonder if he charms his robes to do that, or did he just spend years in front of a mirror to get them to do that?" I asked dryly before following the man out, the other five dark wizards following at my heels. No one commented on my questions, not like I'd expected them to or anything but it'd have been nice. Sighing softly to myself, I began to wonder exactly what I was getting into.

Following the irate Potions Master was neigh impossible. He glided across the winding halls with grace, speed, and ease. It was annoying really how the dungeon bat could move so swiftly and smoothly. I was near my patience end, about to yell at him 'Hello! Short, weakling behind you, having a hard time keeping up! Slow your bat-self down!' but then he stopped before a forest green door. He paused a mere moment to look back at us and make sure we were there before he pushed to the door open, elegantly walking in.

I froze on the entryway. The man who had killed my parents and ruined my life was through that door. I couldn't make myself go in.

A huff came from beside me. "Move Potter, I'd like to get in." Was all Malfoy said before he pushed past me into the room, the Lestranges and Lord Malfoy following him inside. "Uncle Tom, Mother wonderful to see you both." Malfoy's voice echoed into the empty hall I stood in.

"Hello Dragon." A woman's voice answered. I guessed it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Young Draco, I thought I sent you to retrieve young Mr. Potter. Where is he?" This voice didn't sound like Voldemort at all. It sounded like Tom Riddle, the 16 year old I met in the Chamber of Secrets in 2nd year.

"Well Uncle Tom, he being very un-Gryffindorish and standing in the hall like a chicken. I'm quite certain he can hear us though." The prat answered him.

"Come on in young Mr. Potter. You are in no danger here. You are now among your new family."

That got me. Family? These Slytherins? Not on my life. Swiftly entering the room, I turned to glare at the man of my nightmares, only to freeze in shock. A slightly older version of Tom Riddle sat at the helm of the dinning table, and what seemed to be the entire Inner Circle of Death Eaters' and their families at round the table. The shock last only moments before my resolve hardened.

"Voldemort, you must be mistaken. We are not family. My only family was killed by you and your dear followers. I do not, nor shall I ever see you as family." I hissed at him, unknowingly speaking in the language only he and I knew, the language of snakes, Parseltongue.

He smirked at me. "You have no idea what you just transformed into do you, little one? Do you know of the creature blood that flows through your veins?"

I started. My transformation! I'd completely forgotten. My shock must have shown on my face for the man laughed. "Dear boy, don't tell me in the excitement of being picked up by my faithful, you forgot your new changes."

I huffed softly. "It's not my fault. They came to my aunt's house only seconds after I'd first seen myself in a mirror. Do you happen to know what I am? And why this transformation occurred?" I asked him hopefully. As none of the occupants of the room had moved to attack me I was beginning to believe what the elder Malfoy had told me before apparating me here.

He grinned in response to my question. "Yes, I know what you are. You have had the fortune of coming into a rare inheritance. A creature inheritance known as Vesper. Vespers are an ancient race that is said to have descended from the Goddess Venus coupling with a dragon race known as Drakes. Drakes have a humanoid form as well as a dragon form. Vespers are inertly submissive. They are extremely fertile and can bear many young. They can take up to nine mates, though a Vesper Harem is rarely that large. If they can take more mates than nine, it has yet to be seen, but it could happen theoretically. They are known for their possessiveness of both their young and their dominants. I am a creature of the dominant variety that is the opposite of yours. I am a Marus; a descendant of the god Mars coupling with the same dragon race. Both races, Vesper and Marus, have always co-existed. Mars was said to have created my race to protect yours. Vespers were often stolen and raped, used to bare powerful magical children and then killed when they were no longer of use. Mars had a young child he thought of as his own that was a Vesper and he wanted to protect him, thus he went about to create a Marus. I am an extreme dominant, meaning I take up to six submissives and can impregnate them, male or not. Marus have a built in system that allows the closest one know when a new young Vesper has come into their inheritance. That Marus then takes the Vesper under it's wings until the Vesper has a full harem. That is why I sent for you. You are now forever under my protection, my creature side sees you as a child of his to protect. Any questions?"

As he spoke I shook, terrified, not of him, not of the others in the room, but the feelings I got from his words. I KNEW they were truth. How I knew, I'm going to chalk that up to instinct. I nodded to him softly, "You say you'll take care of me until I find all my dominants, which means you won't try to take me yourself right?"

He nodded softly. "Marus and Vesper are unable to mate each other. Vespers need multiple dominants and refuse to share their dominants with other submissives. Marus are the same with their submissives. The two races can co-exist but they can never be happy together. Understood?"

I nodded stiffly. "So who are your submissives?"

"Potter! That is a personal question." Snape snapped at me. I lowered my head quickly.

"Sorry…." I mumbled, immediately reverting to my submissive state that I'd gained at the Dursleys'. I just hoped I could avoid being beat for out-stepping my place.

"Severus, it was a fair question. Leave the poor boy alone." Voldemort growled at him before turning back to me. "Come here child." I slowly shuffled to his side, never lifting my eyes from the floor. As I reached his side, his hand came up under my chin, pulling my face up to look into his. "Little one, why are you suddenly frightened again?"

"I'm not supposed to talk unless told too….freaks don't get to ask questions either…."I mumbled, trying to regain my staring contest with the floor to no avail. His hand kept me firmly looking up.

I saw rage enter his eyes at my words. There were sharp intakes of breath through out the room. Believing I was about to be beat I scrambled back, pushing away from him, trying to get out of range. I quickly made it to a corner were I curled up in a protective ball, hoping to provide myself at least slight protection from the angry fists that would rain down on me. Fists that never cam.

"Severus! Lucius! What is the meaning of this? Why is he cowering as if expecting me to hit him?" Voldemort roared into the silent room.

"My Lord, when we arrived to pick Potter up his muggle uncle answered. He insisted that we couldn't take the boy and that our 'freakishness' and we needed to leave his home immediately. As we finally got Potter and went to leave the muggle stated something about the boy never being able to return because of the business losses he would cause from leaving today, then the muggle punched him in the gut before we left the house. We wished to speak to you later, to ask what you'd like us to do to the muggle family. He is obviously abused and starved Mi lord. I believe the abuse goes farther than the few things we witnessed." Lucius Malfoy stated softly to his raging lord.

Voldemort growled angrily. "I want him dead. I want the whole family dead." Immediately my head shot up.

Launching myself from the corner I wailed, "You can't kill them! At least not Aunt Petunia. She…she's all I have left of my mum…she…she…never mind. They don't deserve to live. But could you try to punish them without killing them? Death is too generous." Slowly, I sagged to the floor beside him.

He reached down and scooped me up. "Little one, all I need to know right now is if they sexually abused you. Did they hurt you in that way?" His soothing voiced caressed me.

I nodded weakly. "The lost business my uncle spoke of were appointments he made, selling my body to paying customers. He…he raped me the first time when I was 3. He sold me for the first time on my seventh birthday. It's continued since then. I tried telling Dumbledore and he told me not to act so spoiled. That my relatives were generous to take me in and I should be grateful for the kindness showed to me." I finished bitterly. By the time I finished Voldemort was shaking in anger.

"You will never return there little one. I will forever keep you safe. You are safe now, don't ever fear again." He whispered to me, rocking me. "Lucius, I want you to get a hold of your lawyers. We will sue them and ruin their lives. Severus, take Nott and Zabini, use the '_Lorem ipsum dolor sit victimas decuplo' _curse. Make them feel everything they did to my little one. Narcissa, Carmella I'd like you two to take Hadrian's measurements and go on a shopping spree. Buy him everything. Bella, its time to have all of the divorces finalized, I want my submissives at my side, see to it." In a flourish Voldemort stood, carrying me from the room.

I heard everything but comprehended little. His words echoed in my brain 'You will never return there little one. I will forever keep you safe. You are safe now, don't ever fear again.' All I could do was hope it was true and was finally saved. For now I was alive. Now all I had to worry about was finding dominants…. which actually terrified me…

**_*Lorem ipsum dolor sit victimas decuplo -latin for 'feel the victims pain tenfold'_**


	3. Chapter 3: I Have How Many Mates?

Disclaimer: I still don't own a single Harry Potter character - but I do own the OC that are in this story!

Warnings: Will contain slash! I don't know that rating for later chapters yet but it may change! If you don't like hit the back button now before you get into the story, for you will surely be disappointed! References to abuse, may contain abusive flashbacks.

**_Chapter 3: I Have How Many Mates?_**

_I heard everything but comprehended little. His words echoed in my brain 'You will never return there little one. I will forever keep you safe. You are safe now, don't ever fear again.' All I could do was hope it was true and was finally saved. For now I was alive. Now all I had to worry about was finding dominants…. which actually terrified me…_

The Dark Lord carried me to a large bedroom on the other side of the manor. He gently laid me down on the large four-poster bed in the center of the room. The bed was covered in a large cushy comforter. The comforter was made of silver silk and had a rim of Slytherin green. The curtains tied to the bed posted were a dark forest green. There were like twenty pillows all cover in the same silk as the comforters except they were green with silver rims. It was a beautiful bed…and this being the Dark Lord's room Slytherin colors was not surprising in the least. The rest of the room was done in rich greens with gray basing. It was an amazing room.

"Hadrian, little one, now that we are alone do you have any questions for me?" The Dark Lord asked from where he stood leaning against a doorway that I guessed led to a bathroom. He looked at me with such worry and care in his eyes. A sight that I thought I'd never see, I was cared for, I was wanted!

"Who…who are your submissives?" I asked softly, scared how my question would be received again.

He smiled. "I have the maximum amount, 6 submissives. Bellatrix is one. As are Carmella and Narcissa. Regulus Black is my only male sub. I know what you are thinking, he is dead. His death was faked for his protection. He is very much alive and pregnant at the moment, he should show up in a minute or two, demanding a snuggle. The other two are Clarissa Jacobs and Naomi Lee. Bella is a vampri – a vampire that feeds off of pain. She is a total sadist. Narcissa is a vampic – a vampire that feeds off of physical contact, so she may just hug you randomly. Carmella is a dark vela – lovely woman, and wonderful in bed." I made a face at this information. He just laughed. "Clarissa is a fire fae – she has control of the fire element. Naomi is a Serpres – a descendant of the Chinese dragons. She, like Drakes, has a humanoid form and a dragon form. Lastly is Regulus, as a Black like Bella and Cissa he keeps it in the vampire family. He is a vampric – a blood-sucking vampire. Don't worry he only sucks the blood of one of his mates." The Dark Lord finished with a smile. "As I see you as my child so will they, they may become a bit clingy and overprotective, please just go with it. Now any other questions?"

"What am I supposed to call you?" I asked softly, still trying to register that from what he said I had just gained a father and six overprotective mothers. After having no one for so long I was having a hard time not being excited at the prospect.

"Tom for now, but I hope one day you will feel comfortable enough to call me father or papa." He walked over to the bed, sliding on and pulling me into his lap. He cuddled me close. I DO NOT KID; THE DARK LORD THAT MANY WERE AFRAID TO EVEN NAME WAS CUDDLING ME ON HIS BED. "Little one, sleep, I am sure you are tired. Most sleep for at least a day after their inheritance. Go to sleep, I will be here when you wake. You are save." He then just ran his hands through my now long hair until I fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

"…e is my son now too Tom, let me hold him!"

"Not right now Reg, he needs to sleep. Leave our little one alone."

"Tom I need to hold him, I have to make sure he is safe."

I was jarred awake by the hushed conversation. Slowly blinking, I began to wake fully, the memories of what had happened in the last 48 hours flashing into my line of thought. Sitting up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes I saw a young man who looked like a younger, healthier Sirus. Then my eyes widened as my eyes fell on his protruding stomach. '…and pregnant at the moment.' I forgot that Tom had mentioned that. I couldn't believe it. A male pregnant! He grinned at me.

"How are you feeling little one?" Tom asked from his position beside Regulus Black, holding the man around the waist.

"Sleepy, and hungry." I mumbled, struggling to get the comforter to release me. Finally I got free only to tumble onto the floor. Laughter filled the room. I looked up startled. Tom was letting out a rich, deep full belly laugh and Regulus' sounded smooth and soft. I liked their laughs. I smiled shyly up at them, before holding up a hand for help. Regulus surged forward, grabbing me up into an awkward hug (awkward because of the baby bump).

"My little baby! I know that we just met but I'm your new mummy." He grinned down at me. Even if we were both subs he was taller by about 3-4 inches. "I know I'm male but I'm a sub, totally more of a mum than a dad. You will be too. I'm Tom's top sub. You'll be staying in here with me and Tom until we get a little less clingy. Since we just got you as our child our parent instincts will be kicking in overdrive, as will Cissa, Bella, Carm, Rissa, and Mi's. Especially now that we know you were abused." He than pulled back and smiled at me. Then began to tug me towards the bathroom. "Come on baby let's get you cleaned up and then I'll do your hair."

"Reg, I will be back for the two of you in about an hour. Cissa and Carm want to get his measurements and Mi and Rissa are wanting to spend time with their new son." Tom called after his pregnant sub and I.

"M'kay Tom, see you in a little while." Regulus said as he led me towards the tub. "Now you have to strip Hadrian. And get in…"

I froze. Was he going to hurt me like the others in my life? I sobbed, pulling away from him. "No. No no! Don't hurt me. I'll be good promise!" I backed into the corner cowering in fear. My mind traveled back in time to one of the times Uncle Vernon sold me.

_Flashback :_

_The man towered over me. He grinned at me lecherously, "Come on boy. Lose the clothes. Strip for me!" the whip he held struck me across the face. "I said STRIP!" _

_Sobbing to myself I stripped my clothes and stood before him bare. "Good boy. Now turn around." Once my back was to him he began to strike me over and over with his whip. My cries of pain and screams for him to stop filled the air. Suddenly the whipping stopped and my hips were roughly grabbed. He thrust between my bloodied cheeks, breaching me without any preparation. I blacked out before he came inside me._

_Flashback end._

I felt arms surround me. "…-drian come back to be little one. It's okay. You are safe. I'll never hurt you. Come back to me love." I was rocked back and forth against a soft stomach. Opening my eyes I saw that I was encased in Regulus' arms. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't even think that me asking you to strip would bring back memories. Don't worry. I won't hurt you. You are safe to be naked around me. Come on, let's take a bath together." He then stood with me still in his arms and took me over to the tub. He sat me down on the edge and gently pulled my clothing off, before pulling his own off. The tub was already filled when he was done so he just picked me up and lowered me carefully into the water. He then climbed in behind me. Pulling my body flush with his. He just held me and gently washed my entire body. Anytime I whimpered or cried out he stopped and waited until I calmed down slightly. Then he would begin to clean me again. By the time he had cleaned me to his satisfaction I was falling asleep, having lost all my energy crying in fear.

As Regulus began to struggle to get out of the tub the bathroom door opened. I sobbed, clinging to Reg in fear.

Tom stopped advancing into the room. "Reg what is wrong with him?" behind Tom were his other 5 subs, all trying to see their little son. Tom came forward slowly, trying not to scare me anymore than I was previously. He grabbed Regulus around the waist; picking both of us up into his arms and Regulus was holding onto to me. "Your pregnant Reg, don't try to use the tub without someone in here to help you."

Reg only hummed in response nuzzling Tom's neck and then the top of my head. "Hadrian had a flash back when we first came into the bathroom, he's just a little panicky." He craned his neck, looking behind Tom as the man meticulously toweled us both off, "Hey you five, come on, don't be shy. Our little one would love to meet you. Come on." He waved the five hovering women together over.

The petite red head was the first to move. She launched herself into the room. "Hi Hadrian, I'm Clarissa, one of your new mums. I'd really like to hug you if that's ok?" She looked down at me hopefully. I nodded still slightly fearful, but she seemed really nice. She squealed happily leaning down and scooping me out of Reg's arms. He made a noise of protest at the theft but then turned his attention to Tom who was still toweling him off. She hugged me tightly before carrying me over to the other four, who each grabbed me and hugged me before I realized I was still naked. Squeaking, I tumbled from Naomi's embrace, scampering as fast as I could to hid behind Tom, who was finally satisfied that Reg was dry.

He let out another full belly laugh. "Just realized you are still naked little one?" he asked in amusement as he wrapped a towel around me before encasing me in his arms against his chest.

"So embarrassing. Just met my mums and they all saw me naked! Tom, I won't be able to live this down, don't tell anyone, promise?" I grumbled cutely into his chest. He let out a rumble of laughter before agreeing that the fact they had all seen me nude would remain within the room. I sighed in relief before sagging completely into his embrace. "'M tried Tom. Wanna go sleep."

"You can sleep later little one. Right now lets' get your measurement while your still undressed and then get something to eat. Afterwards I need you to pull out your wings, I need to know how many doms will be vying for your attentions."

I blinked looking up at him confused. "Why my wings? How will that help you know?" I cocked my head to the side looking at him for an answer.

"The amount of horns you have and how many colors per horn equals the amount of doms you will need. Like if you had two horns per wing and three of the horns were 1 color while one horn had 2 colors that would mean you'd have 5 mates. But that is only if the horn is divided between into two solid colors. If the colors on a horn mix or fade together you have a definite two mates for that horn but you could need another." I groaned at his explanation, burrowing my face into his neck. I mumbled against his skin. "What was that Hadrian? You are going to have to pull away from my neck for us to understand that."

I pulled back looking down at the floor. "I have three horns on each wing and all 6 have two colors that mix together. How…. how many mates is that?"

Tom placed me on the floor. "How about we find out now hmm? Can you pull out your wings for me?" I nodded, before concentrating on my wings coming out of my back. Within seconds they had erupted from my back. Gasps filled the room. Then Tom groaned. "I'm going to be chasing doms away left and right when you begin calling little one. You will have 12 definite mates and you could possibly need 6 more. Hadrian, its unheard of to have more than 9 mates as a Vesper, but your harem is going to be going against all known fact."

"When I start calling?" I asked.

He nodded humming to himself. "Vespers, a month after they inherit they begin to send out a scent that all unmated, compatible doms near him/her will smell. They will then try to get your attention. Your instincts will let you know whether they are to be your mate or not. If they are, it's highly likely that you won't be able to resist biting them, claiming the Dom as yours. Remember that Vespers are extremely possessive of what is theirs, even if they just met their dom." He then smiled down at me. "We have a month before having to worry about you beginning to search for mates. Let's get you measured and then we'll go eat dinner, since you slept through the whole day." I was then lead from the room still in a daze. I would have at least 12 men who would be mine and mine alone, who would love me and care for me as me. I smiled as we left the bedchambers. Maybe I didn't fully understand what I had gotten myself into but I was definitely happy. I now had a father and six mothers plus the promise of twelve men who would love me unconditionally. For the first time I wasn't afraid.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family

Warnings: Will contain slash! I don't know that rating for later chapters yet but it may change! If you don't like hit the back button now before you get into the story, for you will surely be disappointed! References to abuse, may contain abusive flashbacks.

**_Chapter 4: Meeting the Family_**

_I was then lead from the room still in a daze. I would have at least 12 men who would be mine and mine alone, who would love me and care for me as me. I smiled as we left the bedchambers. Maybe I didn't fully understand what I had gotten myself into but I was definitely happy. I now had a father and six mothers plus the promise of twelve men who would love me unconditionally. For the first time I wasn't afraid._

We arrived in the dining room to chaos. The Inner circle and their families were not acting like I'd expect Purebloods to. They were laughing- full belly laughs- and joking with no masks or restraints. The sound was loud enough that it startled my already frayed senses. Whimpering I slipped behind Tom, clinging to my new father's robes.

"SILENCE!" he roared. "All of you are scaring my son. Hadrian is still in a delicate state. Please act calmer around him until he feels safer around us." He glowered at his followers. Silence immediately reigned.

"It's ok I'm fine Papa…It just startled me at first. I've gotta get used to this at some point…Right?" My soft voice carried through the room.

Tom looked down at me, positively beaming after I'd called him Papa. "Right you are. Most of my Inner Circle lives here for the summer with their kids. Truthfully I think the kids are better behaved then the adults most days." He and I both laughed softly. "Come on little one. Let's introduce you and then have you eat. I know your still tired so we'll try to go fast." He scooped me into his arms before moving to the head of the table. "Everyone this is Hadrian Jamaal Octavian Potter-Black, my son and newly inherited Vesper. Hadrian has had a trying childhood and as such is easily spooked right now. Hopefully when he has a few dominants of his own around he'll regain his lost confidence. He'll definitely have enough of them. Now I'll introduce you all individually at another time, for now let's eat!"

Food filled the long table. Meats, pies, fruits, vegetables, and pastas of all sorts converged upon my view. I quickly grabbed at the fruits, vegetables, and cheesy pasta. Meat, for whatever reason, did not seem appealing to me any longer – I decided to blame it on my creature. Taking a bite of an unknown fruit that looked like a white kiwi I hummed in delight. New favorite food – FOUND! Tom's laughter fell to my ears from above. I looked up in confusion, the white juices running down my chin.

"I'm guessing you like the Dragon Fruit little one?"

I nodded happily. "Papa, I've never had this before. I love it! It's so good and juicy!" I then turned my attention back to attacking my plate full of Dragon Fruit.

"Milord, if you don't mind me asking, have you found how many mates young Hadrian will need for a full harem?" Lord Zabini asked from down the side of the table on Tom's left. Though people continued to talk, the conversations were noticeably softer, all trying to seem like they weren't listening while still listening in.

"Mmm. No I don't mind you asking Silvio. Hadrian has always been known for the impossible. And he proves that true yet again with the amount of mates he will need. He will need 12 mates minimum but he can have up to 18 total. I will have my hands full fending off suitors." Many around the room looked in shock at me. I didn't seem to notice with my intense concentration towards the newly found white fruit that I couldn't get enough of.

Suddenly looking up I asked, "Papa, why am I craving this fruit so bad? And why am I not interested in eating any meats?" Spying more of the delicious fruit down the table I concentrated and made the three bowls all levitate and float up the table to me.

Tom chuckled softly. "This merely proves my point even more about you and the impossible. You should be craving only meats for the first three weeks after your inheritance and THEN you crave all but fruit for a week prior to sending out your call. Vespers tend to find a single fruit that they crave the most that full week and that fruit becomes a source of power for the aroma of your call. It seems you are skipping the first three weeks. Which means I have only a week before suitors come calling." He looked down at me sadly. "You are growing up way to fast. We just got you little one, it's not fair."

"Wait Tom your telling me our son, who freaks out in a room alone with his own mum who is male will be accepting mates soon!? Tom it's too soon, he's not ready!" Naomi cried in outrage.

"I am too mum! I'll be fine. Papa says I'll bite them when I know they are the right ones but after that I can get to know them slowly. Right, papa?"

"Right little one. You will not have to do more than the mate marking until you are ready. If any of your doms try t force you let me know, I'll take care of them." Tom stated, pulling me securely against him.

After dinner my six new mums dragged me off to the rooms we had been in previously. They fussed over me and each demanded to cuddle – slightly clingy and overprotective my butt! They were way too much for me to deal with all at once! Bella seemed to notice this and dragged the four other women away, leaving me alone with just Reg. He pulled me in for another cuddle after we both changed into pjs. By the time Tom came in for the night both Reg and I were asleep.

The next morning began with me being woken by Tom and Reg who had me go shower. Reg was waiting for me after I showered so that he could finally do my hair like he had wanted yesterday.

"Ok, Raven sit down here and I'll make you look amazing." Reg cooed, way to excited about doing my hair. I looked up at him amused but obediently sat down at the black walnut vanity. He immediately brought a brush to my hair. "Over in Killarney, many years ago…My mother sang a song to me in tones so sweet and low…Just a simple little ditty in her good old Irish way…And I'd give the world if she could sing that song to me this day…" As he sang and brushed my hair, I relaxed and felt safer then I ever had before.

"Hmm. Mama, can you do this everyday? I've never had my hair brushed by someone else before, or been sung to. What song are you singing?" I mumbled, half asleep again from the soothing atmosphere.

He laughed softly. "I can do this for you everyday little Raven. It would be my pleasure. I'm singing 'Toora Loora Loora'. As it states in the song, it's an Irish lullaby. Sirius used to sing it to me whenever there was a thunderstorm; I'm deathly terrified of them. Now Tom or your other mothers just holds me close whenever they happen. Now open your eyes and see how beautiful you look."

I opened them slowly and gasped. Regulus had plaited my hair into several different braids and had then woven them into an intricate bun on my head. He left several strands loose that hung down and framed my face. The colored streaks were all showcased craftily in the style. "Mama, do you know what the streaks in my hair stand for?" I looked at him through the mirror.

He nodded. "They stand for what powers you may possess from your creature blood. Each color has several powers it could attain to. Red has two meanings- fire control and healing. Purple has three- healing, portals, and mind powers. Mind powers like Occlumency. Portals are another way of travel. Silver has two- shadow magic and sight either of the past or the future, though future sight is rare. Blue has four meanings- water control, air control, storm control, and healing. Green has two meanings- earth control and animal magic, which is like abilities to talk to animals and such. Orange has only one meaning- fighting prowess. Yellow has two- shielding and shape-shifting. Gold has four meanings- healing, sight (same as silver), fertility, and speech. Speech gives you the capability to learn foreign languages easily. White has four as well- wind control, astral plane abilities, healing and sight (like the silver and gold). Now just because you have these colors doesn't automatically give you these abilities. Each streak means one ability from that color's range. Since you have a streak of each, you'll have a power from each, we just don't know which one you will receive for each color. Only time will tell. Now come or we'll be late for breakfast!" Regulus quickly had me up and dressed. Rushing down the hall, as fast has he could waddle; he led me to the dining hall. We enter to small conversation and lite laughter. I smiled inwardly. Obviously the Death Eaters took Tom quite seriously yesterday about not startling me. This little thing filled me with warm. Smiling happily I skipped up to Bella and crawled into her lap having decided I'd sit with a different parent each meal.

She smiled warmly down at me. "Har, these are the Lestrange brothers. Until this morning I was married to Rodolphus. He is the older of the twins." She indicated to the man right across from her. He had clean cut dark auburn hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. He grinned at me and raised his glass. "Rabastan is the younger twin and definitely the more annoying of the two."

"HEY!" An identical man to Rodolphus cried out indignantly from beside his brother.

Bella, Rodolphus, and I merely laughed at him. "The cutie by Rod is Silvio's son Blaise Zabini. Your in the same grade, yes?" I nodded looking over at dark boy. His milk chocolate skin and black hair made his amethyst eyes stand out. He sent me a crooked smile before returning to his conversation with Draco Malfoy who sat on his other side. "Of course you know my nephew, Draco. He's a bit vain if you ask me." I laughed, clutching my sides in happiness. The blonde just glared at the two of us. "Oh, you know I love you. You're my faaaavvvoorritte nephew!"

"I'm your only nephew, dear aunt. Please refrain from making me look even worse than I already do to your son. I truly would like to become his friend." The blonde growled at her before turning to me. "Pot-…Hadrian I'd like to extend my hand in friendship like I did first year. This time though, I'll refrain from being a prat." He grinned cockily at me.

I nodded my acceptance. "That would be agreeable. I don't I'll be able to hang out with my friends this coming year anyway, so it'd be nice to start a fresh."

"Why wouldn't you have your friends? I thought you were supposed to be inseparable." Rabastan asked confused.

"They knew what my home life was like. Well at least 'Mione, Ron, and Ginny did. And they did nothing about it. I haven't really trusted them in years. This year, they ignored me all summer. I'm not feeling forgiving enough to act like I like them any longer. Besides, maybe I'll finally let the Sorting Hat place me in my rightful house like he has wanted to since day one."

"Your rightful house? You make it sound as if you aren't a Gryffindor, which we all know you are." Pansy Parkinson sneered from her position next to Draco draped over his arm, much to his chagrin.

"I'm not Parkinson. Not like it's any of your business. The hat wanted to place me in Slytherin. But I'd just met a certain blonde prat and was quite impressionable. I mean, an eleven-year-old child who had been abused and told he was worthless his whole life was suddenly informed he was a wizard and that he was famous. It was a lot to take in, I pretty much believed all the crap spouted about Slytherins are the devil incarnate. Obviously I know that's a load of crap now but then I took to it like scripture. As a consequence I convinced the Hat to place me elsewhere. But it's never changed its opinion of where I belong. I'm sure I could convince it to resort me with no problem." I dryly explained to the girl, eyeing her with contempt.

"Wait! You gave up being a snake because of me?" Draco asked, pretending to be more outraged than he was, in order to have a reason to pull himself from Parkinson's grasp.

I smirked. "Don't let it go to your head. Meeting you was merely the icing on the cake so to speak." He nodded in acceptance.

"Well, then dear, we will make sure you get a resort." Bella said calmly. "Now across from Draco and Blaise are two others your age, Theodore Nott and Sebastian Blake." She waved over to the two boys. Nott was a pale thin teen. He didn't look unhealthy, he was thin and lithe looking. He had thick honey brown hair and golden eyes. He looked up from the book he was reading while eating and sent me a slight smile, before returning to his book. Blake had navy blue hair, spiking out crazily all around his head. He had a nose piercing and five piercings on each ear. His electric blue eyes locked on to mine. A smirk formed on his full lips.

"A pleasure to met you, liten skatt." He eyed me hungrily. A red heat soared across my pale cheeks. He winked before turning to bug Nott, doing his best to distract him from his book.

"Ignore him. Seb grew up in Norway with two eccentric great uncles. He is overly playful and a major flirt." Zabini said dryly.

"What did he call me?" I asked confused. The others shrugged.

"It was in Norwegian, ask him." Rabastan said.

I nodded, turning once more to the flirtatious blue-haired boy. "Blake, what did you call me just now?"

He looked up from bugging Nott. "Call me Sebastian, or Seb. I called you little treasure, *min lille skatten." I blushed again.

"I'm not a treasure. Don't call me that!" I grumbled, looking back down at my Dragon Fruit in embarrassment.

He merely laughed. "Min lille skatten, I call you what you are. You deserve the endearment. You are meant to be treasured." His silken voice seemed to travel the length of the table between us and caress me. By now I was sure the blush that had spread across my body was permanent.

"Sebastian Kostos Blake, quit teasing my son or I'll kick you out." Tom called from up the table. "Bella quit getting distracted and finish the introductions so that Hadrian can go off and play."

Bella sighed but dutifully returned to her task. "Down by Tom are your other mothers, besides Reg who is next to us. Next to Carmella is Lucius. Severus is between him and us. Silvio is next to Clarissa. Whilhem Nott is next to Silvio. He looks just like his son does except with pale green eyes. Down by Pansy are her parents Liam and Alana. She obviously missed the genes of good looks, because her parents are beautiful. Next to Alana is Antonin Dolohov. He doesn't talk much. Daveth Avery and Evan Rosier are next to him. Fenrir Greyback brings up the last on the side opposite us. At the end of the table we have Lance Silvers, his wife Mara, and their three-year-old son Mason. Now back by Sebastian we have the Mulciber Family. Benedikt and his wife, Eva are on the ends with their son and daughter between them. Their son Fedor starts at Hogwarts this year. Their daughter, Faina, is turning nine in two weeks. Lastly next to Eva are Augustus Rockwood and his twin daughters. His wife died in childbirth. The girls are five now, Laelia and Livia. They are quite the mischievous duo; I think they are taking lessons from the Lestrange brothers. And that's the whole of the Inner Circle, our family." Bella pointed out each as she said the name. She began to eat after she finished, letting me process and put names with faces.

I spent the rest of the meal memorizing faces and just watching. I was still quite tired from my inheritance and didn't feel like conversing. Add to that all the information I had gained in the last 48 hours, I was exhausted. But for the first time I could remember I felt safe and happy. I dare say I felt loved.

*Prince of Miracles gave me a translation correction -_ The translation for my little treasure is min lille skatten, if you don't add the en it translates to my little tax - _so I fixed it.


	5. Chapter 5:The Call Begins

Warnings: Will contain slash! I don't know that rating for later chapters yet but it may change! If you don't like hit the back button now before you get into the story, for you will surely be disappointed! References to abuse; may contain abusive flashbacks.

**Chapter 5: The Call Begins**

_I spent the rest of the meal memorizing faces and just watching. I was still quite tired from my inheritance and didn't feel like conversing. Add to that all the information I had gained in the last 48 hours, I was exhausted. But for the first time I could remember I felt safe and happy. I dare say I felt loved._

The days leading up to the start of my call were long. Tom had begun to teach me everything he could about my creature, his creature, and randomly to fill time he taught me the piano. Regulus and my other mums taught me what they could about live as a submissive. My six new parents monopolized all my time. They knew that once I began to call I would be busy and they wouldn't get much time with me. I didn't mind. Not having a family that loved me before I was more than willing to give them all my time. So I spent the first week since I received a new family and went through my inheritance eating fruits – mostly Dragon Fruit – and spending time with my parents. I took to carrying bowls of Dragon Fruit everywhere.

~Time Skip~ First Day of Call

Slowly I woke from my nightmare riddled dreams. My whole body felt like it was on fire and achy. I could feel that I was missing something. I just didn't know what. A desperate whine broke from my throat.

"Papa!" I wailed in agony. My body felt as thought full of burning coals. The door that adjourned my room to my father's flung open. My Papa and Mama Reg ran into the room, well for Mama Reg it was more of a slow waddle.

"Little one, what is it?" Papa asked drawing my shaking, shivering form into his arms.

"…On…on fire Papa. Make...make it stop!" I wailed, thrashing in his arms, trying to remove myself from the heat in my veins.

"Oh, little one. We can do nothing. Your call has begun. The heat will fade in the coming hours. Your body is merely heating itself in order to produce the call pheromone. Basically, your body is cooking all the Dragon Fruit juices in you to allow the aroma to be produced. By noon you should be producing the aroma and the dominants will begin to smell the call." He looked down at me love and pity evident in his eyes. "Regulus will stay with you until the burning is gone. I have a Death Eater meeting to attend. I'm informing my minions of their new Dark Prince. My son. Send for me with Wimzy if either of you need anything." He directed the last sentence towards Regulus as he passed me into Mama's waiting arms.

Reg nodded to him. "Go Tom. If you stay much longer you won't want to leave your son. I'll keep him comfortable." Tom sighed heavily but left. "Now little raven, do you want any food? If not what shall we do?"

"No food. Can you sing to me Mama, please?" I gasped out. Clinging to him like a lifeline, his skin cool against mine. He hummed in agreement.

"Give me a smile, Don't be sad

It's going to be alright. Don't shed a tear

The song that I am singing now

I hope that it can bring you a bit of comfort

Give me a smile, Don't get hurt

It's going to be alright, although you are going through a hard time now

Time will pass

Everything will look up again

Give me a smile

I am right here by your side

I love you, can you hear my heart?

Close your eyes

No matter what, I believe you

I am always here for you

Give me a smile, look into my eyes

I love you, I have always been looking at your heart

It has never changed

You can lean on my shoulders

Take a rest,

Give me a smile.

I am here for you,

me who believes in you

always and forever." ('Heartstrings' Jung Yonghwa – Comfort Song)

By the end of the song I was drifting between the lands of dreams and land of the living. He looked down at me and chuckled before beginning to sing another song. I don't know how long I lasted or how many songs he sang but I did not wake again until noon.

I woke gratefully to the lack of scorching lava in my veins. Blinking me eyes lazily I sat up in the dimly lite room.

I had a room connected to Tom's. Clarissa and Narcissa decorated it. In my opinion they went overboard. When I voiced this, Tom merely laughed and told me that when making me happy, there was no such thing as 'overboard'. The walls were blue silver with white accents. The ceiling was enchanted like the Hogwarts ceiling except that the ceiling was constantly the night sky, every once and a while displaying a lightning storm. The bed was a large king bed made of mahogany. The sheets were silken navy blue material. The comforter was a plush thick silver blanket with navy blue trimming. The pillows were cased in material matching that of the sheets. There was a large bay window on the wall opposite the bed. The window seat below the window was covered in black satin. The seat was adorned with white and silver throw pillows. Two wardrobes were on either side of the window, made from the same mahogany as the bed. They were filled to the brim even with their extensive extension charms. The left wall from the bed had the door to my bathroom and a large mahogany desk set. The opposite wall had a door to my parents' room and the rest of that wall was covered in a bookshelf, filled with books and magical items. The floor of the room was black marble and covered in a large throw rug, colored black. Regulus' one touch to the room was the large stuffed panther cub that he had gotten me. It remained on my bed always. The room was comfortable and I felt at home even if it had only been mine for the last seven days.

The door to my parents' room opened to admit Tom and Mi. "Hey darling! How are you feeling now?" Mi chirped happily. I smiled at her sleepily, fisting my eyes to remove the last residues of exhaustion.

"I'm hungry, and no longer hungry." I chirped right back. Her happy personality always made me happy too.

She let out a peal of laughter. "I'd imagine, darling. You have been sleeping all day. Let's get you washed and dressed then we will go to the dining room. Lunch is about to begin." She bounced over and grabbed my arm, dragging me from bed and into the bathroom. Tom laughed behind us.

"Mi, don't torture the boy. We want our son to still be happy when we get to the dining room. He may meet a compatible dominant there."

Mi just turned to him and rolled her eyes. "Just because you want his doms to be your Death Eaters so that they are already under your control, it doesn't mean it will happen Tom." She then closed the door on his retort. Turning to me, "Now dear, you actually could meet a few compatible doms so lets make sure you look sexy, hmm?"

I looked at her wide-eyed. "But if I meet someone who is compatible what happens if I can't control mate-biting them?" I asked frantically. I already felt that it wasn't right to mark one of my doms in front of others.

"I'm sure you already feel that marking in front of others is a no go, yes?" At my nod she continued. "Your submissive side feels that the marking is intimate and personal, unless absolutely necessary you will wait until you and that Dom are alone to mark them. The only times you will mark them in public is if you didn't know you'd see them again for sure. So don't you worry, you won't be marking anyone at lunch today." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. That was good, no marking at lunch.

Once I was washed, dressed, and 'sexy' enough to meet Mama Mi's tastes she led me out of my room and through Tom's into the hallway. My own room did not have a door to the hallway, as a precaution once I began to call so that doms did not randomly barge into my room. She happily dragged me into the dining room. All the noise in the room ceased as all doms present snapped to attention, their heads swirling around to look at me. I shifted at the door uncomfortably.

"What!? Just cause I smell different right now doesn't give you the right to…" an assortment of smells hit my sensitive nose. All different but heavenly. One smell was of the musky forest right after rain. Another the smell of tangy fruits mixed with brewing potions. Two were similar, yet different- both the smell of fresh parchment one with ink, the other mixed with the smell of oil paints. Another smell was of spice and leather. The smell of the sea and fresh brewed cinnamon tea. The smell of strawberries and thyme. The smell of some expensive cologne and something sweet. These eight unique smells permeated all my senses, making my vision swim.

"You smell one of your dominants don't you son." Tom said dryly. Of course his son had already found a Dom.

I shook my head slightly. "No, I think I found eight. I'm getting eight different smells. They're all different but they smell amazing. They are so strong, Papa, my head hurts." I grumbled holding my head.

His booming laughter filled the room. "Only you little one would have already found eight doms on just your first day of your call. Now how about you come eat lunch and then you can begin to meet with the unmated doms in the room. Come here, its my turn to hold you." He held out his arms impatiently.

"Bossy Dark Lord." I grumbled, stumbling over and calling into his lap. Almost immediately eight growls filled the room. I looked up startled. "Papa, I know who my doms are…and they don't like me in your lap."

"Of course they don't. They can tell you are theirs, but you are unmarked. Being held by another Dom, even your father figure is not something that they would like. I suggest you grab a sandwich and run. They have all gone feral."

I heaved a deep sigh. I hadn't wanted to participate in a hunt. Hunts were uncivilized and annoying. I had to let them all chase me. Get each one alone. Then wrestle the angry, feral Dom before biting him. Grabbing a tomato basil sandwich I jumped from my papa's arms just as all eight doms launched themselves at me.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt

Warnings: Will contain slash! I don't know that rating for later chapters yet but it may change! If you don't like hit the back button now before you get into the story, for you will surely be disappointed! References to abuse, may contain abusive flashbacks.

**Chapter 6: The Hunt**

_I heaved a deep sigh. I hadn't wanted to participate in a hunt. Hunts were uncivilized and annoying. I had to let them all chase me. Get each one alone. Then wrestle the angry, feral Dom before biting him. Grabbing a tomato basil sandwich I jumped from my papa's arms just as all eight doms launched themselves at me._

Crashing and growling followed me as I ran from the dining room. I could smell them following me into the hall. I ran as fast as I could, passing doors and chuckling paintings. How to get them each alone?

Taking a deep breath I made a screeching trill, which stopped five with their overly sensitive ears. Three to go. Spinning I turned into the hall to the left of me. I could smell that two of them were part deamon. Using that to my advantage I conjured garlic and tossed it behind me. Contrary to popular belief it was deamons who were sensitive to garlic, not those of the vampire clan. Two enraged growls hit the air as the garlic hit them on the face, burning them slightly. Now I only had a full incubus after me.

Taking a deep breath I turned to face him. It was time to mark my first Dom. Almost the instant my eyes set on him I was overwhelmed in my desire to bite and claim him. He took a step towards me, intent on grabbing me. I allowed him to get close before I made my move. Launching myself into the air I grabbed at his neck.

"Please keep still. I'll make this fast." I murmured into his ear before I carefully punctured his dark skin with my elongated fangs. I sucked at the blood greedily flooding my mouth from the juncture between his ear and shoulder. After a few long moments I extracted my fangs.

Letting go of his neck and falling to the floor in front of him I looked up into his dazed amethyst eyes. Standing on tiptoe I kissed his dark lips. "Behave Blaise. I've got more Doms to catch and bite."

He smiled down at me. "I'll be in my room when you're done." I nodded and watched him walk away. A sound from behind me had me spinning on my toes, crouching in anticipation. Looks like all seven of them caught back up. Flashing them a quick smile I took off.

As I ran I thanked my father over and over in my head. I would be forever grateful for him teaching me all about other creatures- their habits, weaknesses, and strengths. Now though I was going to have to resort to my Marauder side. As I ran through the maze of hallways – seriously who needs a house this big – I began to set traps and lay snares. As I ran I could feel each trap being sprung. As they were all feral they weren't thinking straight. They wouldn't be able to remove themselves from the traps either – each was set to my magic and as such I would be the only one able to free them. Once I felt all seven were trapped I turned to retrace my steps, dismantling unused traps. Finally I reached the last Dom to be trapped.

Looking up at the disgruntled blonde in the net hanging from the ceiling, I couldn't help but smirk. Finally I had one up on Malfoy. "Draco, I'm going to let you down. Will you attack me if I do?"

The blonde stared at me for a moment. "Potter, I won't attack. I've had enough time in this net that I've cooled down. I'm no longer feral."

"Great then I won't have to wrestle you." With a swish of my hand the net broke, dropping the blue-grey eyed veela to the ground. He glowered up at me.

"I should fight your marking just for that Potter." He growled.

"Hmmm. But you won't because you want to be my Dominant, and you want it bad enough you won't fight me." I hummed back before I was suddenly attached to his neck, suckling happily. He started; I had ended up in his lap in a matter of seconds, having moved there while speaking to him. "See you soon Dray. I have more Doms to free and bite. Blaise is in his room if you'd rather go there than be alone." I turned, skipping down the hallway.

"Wait! Blaise is a Dom in your harem too?" the young Malfoy Lord called after me. I merely laughed before skipping into a side hallway.

Immediately around the corner was a growling, spitting mad werewolf. His legs were Jelly-Jinxed and his arms were Fast-Plastered to the wall. I sighed. He'll definitely want to fight me. So I just won't let him. Carefully approaching him in full view of his narrowed amber eyes, I let out comforting trills and calls to relax him as I came closer. He growled angrily, tugging and yanking at his restraints. Moving slowly, I captured his head in my hands. He twisted it to the side, snapping at my hands.

"Sh. I know you're mad. You can punish me for sitting in a Dom that isn't my owns lap. Please relax though. The more you fight, the worse the bite will feel." My voice seemed to calm him more than my trills had. He stilled instantly, cocking his head to the side to bare me his neck. I moved fast, striking my fangs into his skin, the blood shooting into my mouth. He moaned, dazed. His eyes were glazed over in a pain-pleasure induced lust. I pulled back with a gentle smile. Grabbing his head again I turned it to face me. Looking into his lust covered eyes I chuckled. "Fenrir are you calm enough that I can leave for now?"

He shook his head. "Let me hold you." His rough, hoarse voice growled out. I nodded, releasing his restraints with a thought. Immediately upon release his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He pulled me close and breathed in deeply, memorizing my scent. We sat there for a few moments before his arms loosened. "I'm going to go for a run, maybe hunt. Go catch your other Doms."

I turned to nuzzle his chest. "Be careful." Hopping up, I set off again. For a while I wandered, not really sure where the next trap was; that was until I heard the cursing and angry words. Ah, my dear potions master. With a small giggle I set off in the direction of his grumbles. Reaching the hall he was in I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Leaning against the wall for support I merrily dried my eyes.

"Potter, if your going to laugh, leave. I will throttle you if you do not release me this instant." He scowled at me from his position. Due to his position the scowl just made me laugh harder. He had fallen into my favorite trap. Hanging upside down from the ceiling, his hair was longer and bright pink, and he was wearing a black unitard. I grinned up at him.

"Aw. But professor you look wonderful!" I smiled cheekily. "But if you insist."

"Potter don't you…!" I waved my hand and he fell onto his head.

Quickly rushing forward I looked worriedly down at him. Kneeling, I scooped his head into my lap, cradling it. "I'm sorry sir! I didn't even think about the drop. Are you okay sir?"

"I will be if you change my clothing and hair back and then quit calling me sir! As we have found ourselves in this situation we are most certainly mates, and as such we should call each other by our first names." He drawled from my lap. I smiled down at him.

"Of course Pro-…Severus." I quickly changed him back. "Severus, do I have your permission to…"

"Hadrian, get on with it!" He growled, turning his neck towards me. "There are other poor sods still caught in whatever infernal pranks you chose to subject us to." I hummed happily, before leaning down and licking at his neck. "Pot-…Hadrian I doubt you have to lick me before you bite." He growled.

"Hmm. But I want to Severus. You taste divine, unlike your potions. Now shush. I wanna taste." I began to lick his neck with fervor, licking, nipping, and sucking.

He sucked in a shallow breath. "Potter…please…just…bite…me…Quit playing…I…I…won't…be able…to…control myself…much longer!" he panted out. I grinned against his skin. Hmm so my potions master was sensitive on his neck. I'd have to remember that. Sinking my teeth into his skin, I relished in the moan he released. The sound went straight between my legs.

"Mm. Sev you taste amazing!" I moaned happily, lapping at his bite mark, healing the skin. "Go rest Severus. You are correct I have four more Doms to go save from my traps and claim." I kissed him quickly before rushing off.

The next Dom I came upon was yet another blonde, and a Malfoy. Silently I looked on the man – how it would work with him and his son both in my harem I didn't know – but at the moment I didn't care. He was mine. And I was going to mark him. He lay sleeping on the floor. He had run into my Dreamless Sleep Potion changed to gas.

"_Enervate_." I whispered softly. His eyes immediately began to flutter. Turning on his side, Lord Malfoy groaned. I reached out and ran my hand through his long, silken white-blonde hair. "I'm sorry. I can't bite a Dom with any audience; even another of my Doms. So I had to resort to tricks to split the eight of my up. Forgive me Lucius." I murmured, continuing to run my hand through his hair.

His cold grey eyes looked up at me, softening as they met mine. "Mr. Potter you are not to blame. We should have been able to control ourselves as you were only sitting with your father."

I smiled blindingly at him. "Lucius, I'm going to claim you now. Do know that your son was one of my other Doms and I have already claimed him." He looked at me calmly, and gave a nod. I swiftly lowered my mouth to his pale skin. As my teeth sank his eyes closed in brief pain before it became ecstasy. I pulled away once I was finished and looked down at him. "I'm headed to find my next Dom, Luc. Behave." He grinned up at me, before yanking me into a searing kiss.

"I'll go find my son and break it to him that he is now going to be married to me and share you with me, along with at least ten others." He gave a shallow bow before regally gliding from the hall. I shook my head in amusement. Malfoys –always regal and full of decorum.

With a skip in my step I left to find the next trapped Dom. No doubt they'd be angry from having to sit trapped for however long the Hunt has been going on. I trailed down the dark hallways cleaning up traps here or there and reveling in the feel of my Doms blood flowing through my veins. Eventually I made it to a room where a lone man sat in the center of a swamp. One of Fred and George's inventions that I loves. He sat there glaring with his chocolate eyes at the surrounding water. He didn't turn towards me as I entered.

"Leaving a Dark Elf stranded in the center of water was quite ingenious little submissive." His rumbling voice sent a shiver through my body, curling my toes. "I can't leave this circle for fear of being burned by this water as if it were acid." He turned his eyes to me. "How did you know that water was the weakness of my Dark Elf?"

"You're a Dark Elf Shade. You deal in shadows and for some reason shadows are consumed by large bodies of water. But all elves have a weakness of some kind to water, which is why they are always assumed as a folk found only in forests and dry grounds. I'm sorry to trick and trap you…I-"

His booming laughter echoed though the vaulted room. "Little Submissive you had every right to do what you did. Bella had already spoken to me of how much you wished to avoid a hunt. We, your dominants, should have been able to control ourselves better. I even knew you would be my submissive before you walked in to lunch, and yet I still reacted this way. I am the one who should be apologizing."

"It's okay. No harm done. How did you know I was your submissive?"

"Elves can feel the minute their mates come into their inheritance. After that they can always pinpoint their mates aura. Rab and I knew the minute we came and picked you up from those despicable Muggles that you were ours." He looked up and smiled crookedly at me. "Now are you going to come and make me yours or do I have to wade through this swamp to grab you up into my arms?"

I huffed. "Don't you dare! I won't have you injury yourself. Stay still, I'm coming to you." My wings broke out and I lightly leapt into the air, gliding over the swamp-covered floor to its center. He reached out his long, lean arms deftly catching me as I came near. My wings snapped around our heads as he lowered me enough so that my arms wrapped around his neck. I leaned down and nuzzled his dark red curls chirping happily. Encased in my wings we merely held each other. Finally the pressure to bite became to strong and I quickly snaked my hands into his hair, yanking back his head to bare his strong neck. Without further ado I bite him, making the tall Dark Elf mine. He growled in approval before releasing me. My fangs withdrew and I smiled up at him. "Well Rod now I have to go find your twin and make him mine as well."

He nodded, stepping back from me. "First I'd prefer if you got rid of this infernal water. I'd like to be able to go inform your father of all that has happened thus far."

"Ooo. So you were scrying on me? So you know all of the other Doms?" He nodded with that crooked smile. "Ok, tell Papa I only have two Doms left to mark then I'm going to bed."

He chuckled. "So you aren't even going to introduce all of your Harem to each other before you sleep?"

"Nope!" I said with a pop on the 'p'. "I'll introduce everyone tomorrow. I wanna sleep. I'm tired and achy. Now shoo!" I pushed the elf towards the entrance I had come into the room from. He took the hint to go that way instead of the other entrance.

As he disappeared out of the room I went racing in the opposite direction. Only two left and then I could sleep. I was so into my thoughts of the Hunt ending that I didn't realize I had reached the other auburn haired Dark Elf.

He laughed catching me around the middle as I barreled into him. "Watch were you are going little Vesper. You may never know what kind of creatures you could be caught by." He purred into my sensitive ear. I turned pink even as my groin reacted to his melodious voice. I pulled out of the embrace to see what had caught him. No trap held him but a plant of Devil's Snare I had left was covering the hallway behind him. I looked at him, raising a brow in question. "I broke from my feral state when you screeched at the beginning of the Hunt. After the daemon-drake hybrid was trapped I caught on to what you had done. So I triggered a trap before sitting down to wait for you to come back for me. I saw no reason to actually fall in the trap if I was sane and in full control of my faculties. Now little Vesper are you going to bite me or do I need to entice you to do so?"

I sniffed before sticking my tongue out at him. "You are more that enticing enough. I just don't see the reason to claim a Dom who wouldn't even let himself be trapped by my hard work. Instead he behaved like a sensible, in control dominant, of which I have no need. I want the irrational prankster elf I was introduced to. But if he conceded to help me prank his fellow dominants in the many years to come I would be more than willing to claim him as my own." I grinned sneakily at him.

"Free reign to prank the other dominants in your harem with you for the rest of our lives? Hell yes! I'm all for it you sneaky little Vesper. Now come bite me so I can go get to planning some epic pranks." Rabastan reached forward snaking his long arms around my tiny waist, yanking me towards him. I squeaked in surprise before purring at him happily as he led my head and more importantly my lips and fangs to his beautiful neck. I sucked on it hard, leaving a hickey before I sank my fangs into the delectable skin. Once Rab felt I was finished he pulled me from his neck, setting me back down on my feet. He then drew his wand, banishing the Devil's Snare so that I could continue onto my final unclaimed dominant of this Hunt. "Go get him!" He stated, as he smacked my bum. I squeaked indignantly, turning to glare at him only to find him walking away whistling as a he walked. "That was punishment for making me wait so long Ebony. Now get to it so that you can go sleep off the drunken state your about to enter with all that blood you've inhaled today."

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form before I turned to find my final trap. It wasn't far from where Rab had been waiting. Just two turns down other hallways. I came to a stop to admire my dominant lying in this trap. His spiked hair was flattened, sticking to his head after being drenched in water. His already tight clothing clung to him, leaving nothing to the imagination. He lay there peacefully, both hands folded and resting on his stomach. His chest rose up and down slowly as it did when one was sleeping fitfully. I could see the thick ropes that tied his feet to the ground and kept him from moving. I decided I liked him better when he wasn't talking to me. His voice did things to my body I'd like to forget. Every meal since we had been introduced he had made a point to speak to me in Norwegian knowing full well that I couldn't understand him and it bugged me like crazy.

Calmly coming and kneeling at his side my eyes fell on his piercings. The nose piercing was a white gold stud. The earrings on his left ear were, one a small silver ring that was on the tip of his pointed ear. Beneath the ring was a stud that matched the one in his nose. Below that was another stud that was in the shape of a coiled cobra. The last two earrings were connected by a white gold chain. The chain connected the diamond stud that rest below the cobra to the earring that looked like a cascade of shooting stars that fell down to his shoulder. The stars were made of black obsideon. His right ear had the same first ring. In the place of the cobra was a silver claw that wrapped around black onyx. Below the claw was another white gold stud with an inlaid diamond. The last two earrings were dangling. The first was a chain with a black claw at the end. The second was an ankh made of white gold. The earrings made him look sexy.

"Are you done staring, min lille skatten?" His eyes were still closed but a smirk had formed on his face.

I scowled down at him. "I told you not to call me that! I'm not your little treasure!"

"Ah but you are little one. You are my submissive. You are small. Therefore you are my little treasure as you are my most important." His striking blue eyes opened staring into my own striking green eyes. His hand lifted up and cupped my cheek. "Min lille skatten you have waited to long to bite me. You are growing sleepy. Mark me and then sleep. I will carry you to your bed."

I bite my lip. He was right. I was fighting to keep my eyes open. Leaning down slowly I bit into his flesh. I moaned. He tasted so good. A sweet, sweet sin. Almost as soon as I let go of his neck I succumbed to darkness, falling into the silent abyss of sleep with my face nuzzled into his neck. As I fell into the darkness I whispered "Mmm Sebastian…taste good…"

**A/N : Sorry it took a while to update. I was watching over three of my younger cousins all last week and then I fell ill Saturday night. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but hopefully I will upload it soon! Thanks for reading! And a special thanks to all you who have reviewed, favorite, and/or followed! I hope I don't disappoint.**


End file.
